


A levels begin with B

by Milkovichbitch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkovichbitch/pseuds/Milkovichbitch
Summary: It's results day, he was hoping for an acceptance into university with these grades. His future depended on it. When there's a knock then a wail of small cries beyond your front door it's not the best situationHow could one night he regretted as soon as it over have caused something like this? The future he'd dreamed off out of the window likethat all because this bundle of tears, blue eyes and fair black hair at your feet. For Alec lightwood it's the hardest moment of his 16 yearsThis will have multiple chapters unsure of how many yet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoy this AU I'm hoping to update regularly  
> This fic is loosley based on 'boys don't cry'  
> Please leave kudos and comments down below :)))) x

The clock ticked loudly in the almost silent room. The lightwood family all gathered for it to strike 12am. Today was the day, all the hard work Alec had put in this pass year determined these results. Mayrse and Robert sat on the furthest sofa from the door looking straight ahead. Izzy on her phone typing quick to one friend or another. Then jace and Alec sitting on the two lowest stairs. 

The plan was simple Alec thought to himself. Good result meant university then going on to become a paramedic. Bad result meant joining the family business. It was clear in his mind which he preferred. As the time grew closer to the time his A levels would drop through the post his nerves grew even bigger. He felt jace place his hand upon his shoulder. If he thought it would calm his brother down it didn't.  
Instead of the drop of an envelope on the floor being heard the sound of banging fist upon the door filled the room. Everyone looked from each other in confusion. Standing up slowly, wiping his sweaty balms on his worn black trousers Alec slowly paced to the door. Before he could unlock and open it a faint cry was heard. The family grew silent again in wonder if they had heard right. Then again but this time the cry longer and louder. Both lightwood partners stood up from there seats and the two younger siblings shared confused glances. Unlocking and opening the door 

Alec felt his whole body grow cold and his face growing pale.  
There placed at the toe of his shoe was a carrier that inside held bundles upon bundles of blankets and from within a pair of tear stained blue eyes staring up at Alex's blue ones. Beside the carrier was a blue bag that seemed to have a letter attached to it on the front.  
Before Alec even knew what he was doing he grabbed the letter and started reading frantically.  
Dear Alec,  
Now you might be wondering why a fairly newborn baby has just appeared on your doorstep. Well let me tell you this baby is yours just as it is mine. I can't deal with a baby right now and I've got to go for god knows how long. I hope you take better care of our son better than I could. As bad as this sounds he's still with no name but I trust you to come up with something as beautiful as he his. Good luck  
Lida  
He could feel all eyes on him from the inside of the house but he couldn't turn to face them instead he let the letter fall and dodged the crying baby and ran as fast as he could down the street knocking the postman as he went. He could hear the faint shout of his name from behind and running feet that he knew was jace. But he was far faster and lost him in no time  
The one question that circled his head was 'how could this happen


	2. Little lightwood

He could feel his heart beating in his chest. His heavy breathing made his pace slower than he would have liked. His face red and hair imprinted onto his face he fell to the floor beside a tree. Them eyes that hair, he couldn't in see the child's face. If that child was his why didn't she tell him sooner? A baby made no appearance on his future life plan until now. Why was this happening to him? A actual human life was created from an awkward few moments at a party at Christmas. The act only done to stop the rumours. The murmurs of 'Alec lightwood being gay' and that night did stop the story's and gossip but Alec new it wasn't the Truth.   
He longed to live in a world were he would be accepted by everyone but that was all just dreams. He understood that his siblings would be fine with his sexuality but in no way would his parents.   
All his life he's tried to make his parents proud of him and so far it had been working but now what was he going to do? His parents were sure to be angry. 

Reluctantly after hours he headed back to the house. No noise could be heard from the inside. He enters the room to find his younger sister lent over the child. His child. Making funny faces at it. A chores of small giggles could be heard echoing around the quiet walls of the room. The click of the door made izzy jump in her tracks and place a hand over her heart. Instead of looking angry as Alec had fears she look relieved but also worried.   
"Alec your home everyone was starting to worry"  
He just stood and nodded from were he was not making any direct eye contact in her general area.  
"Come over here and see him Alec, he looks just like you from baby photos Ive seen!"   
Still not moving he looked at her not once glancing at the small child just left of izzy.   
"He might not even be mine izz, and don't get your hopes up of him staying around here long even if I wanted him too. Mum and dad ain't going to accept this"

She bent down and picked up the small child and placed him upon her chest. One of his small fists grabbed at her shirt while he loudly sucked on the yellow dummy. She carefully made her way over to were Alec was stood and turned so the baby was facing Alec. No matter how much he tried he felt his heart swell because deep down he knew this baby was his because Lida as well as him had never slept with anyone before that night.   
"Come on Alec you don't believe he's not yours for a second, even though I am surprised he's here seen as your gay and all"   
Alec's heart sped up once more before his eyes left his baby and met izzys   
"What do you me 'seen as your gay' I'm not g..g..gay"  
Izzy chuckled and glanced down at the now sleeping child.   
"Come on Alec now your just being silly, I'm your younger sister I knew before you even knew"   
Alec couldn't help smile and blush before he remembered the situation they were in. He couldn't deny that the child was cute and he was slowly wanted to hold on and protect the boy.   
"As for mum and dad they love the little guy so don't worry about that one. And before your stay anything yes I know shocking there not anger by this" 

She lifted the baby off her chest and Held him out to Alec. He shifted back slightly but when izzy gave him a look he gently placed the boy in a comfortable position on his Chest. The little lightwood grumbled and reached out for his dads finger before embracing it into his tiny fist. Alec let out a little sob not of sadness but of nervousness and happiness.   
"I'm really that guy izzy the nearly 17 old with a baby"   
He felt her place her hand on his shoulder and give him a side hug   
"You can do this Alec I know it's not what you expected but your the strongest person I know"  
He felt him sigh in relief at least he won't be alone in this he's got his family. Looking down on the mini him he felt himself smiling. He had to decided a name for the baby and he already knew what it would be. A sudden movement caught the corner of his eye and the rest of the family were stood in the room eye on Alec.   
Without even looking up at them he told them the boys name   
"His name is max"   
He heard his mother gasp but not in anger more in sorrow and new found happiness. Alec felt it was right to name the boy max after his youngest sibling out of respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments


End file.
